


No Need to Hide

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Caught Under His Spell [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Warlock Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: After a drunken confession from Alec, Andrew has some confessions of his own.





	No Need to Hide

It was rare that Andrew had the opportunity to spend time with Alec outside of shadowhunter duties. On the limited occasions he would visit New York, it was usually an emergency, leaving them very little time to ‘hang out’. When Alec accepted the Inquisitor position and moved to Alicante, Andrew figured their relationship would stray. What he never expected was to be sitting at the Hunter’s Moon with an increasingly drunk Inquisitor inquiring about his love life.

“So, Underhill, or is it _Andrew_ now?” Alec slurred, slamming his beer on the table. “No, Underhill! I have a serious question for you that I’ve always wondered,” he continued. Andrew tilted his head, intrigued by this new blatant side to Alec obviously brought on by the alcohol consumption.

“Go for it, _Alexander_.” Alec opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but instead widened his eyes at the use of his full name. Andrew couldn’t stop the laughter from bursting from his lips as he patted Alec on the shoulder.

“It’s so weird when someone besides my husband says it. Hah! My husband,” Alec sighed, taking another long sip from his drink. He shook his head in an attempt to get himself back on track before looking seriously at Andrew. “I want to know what Lorenzo’s warlock mark is,” Alec said casually. Andrew gaped at Alec, looking around to see if anyone else was listening. When he saw that most other patrons were busy in their own conversations, he leaned a bit closer to Alec. At this point, he was pretty sure the alcohol had taken over his right mind as he started to respond to Alec.

“Well, he has…” Andrew cut himself off, pushing Alec’s shoulder a bit rougher than he intended causing the other man to topple over onto the booth seat next to him. Alec laughed loudly, causing a few people to look their way. When they saw the Inquisitor, they quickly reverted their attention. “No! Not fair. You tell me first,” he countered, pulling Alec back up off the booth so they were shoulder to shoulder again. Andrew didn’t care that he sounded like a child. Alec chuckled, a small blush finding its way to his cheeks much to Andrew’s surprise.

“Magnus has cat eyes,” Alec started, his gaze wandering to the table in front of them. “They’re this… Incredible golden color with slits in the center.” Andrew saw Alec’s demeanor change as he talked about his husband’s mark. When he said no more, Andrew leaned forward, trying to read his eyes.

“What are you not telling me?” Andrew asked, gulping down the last of his drink before gesturing to the waitress for two more. When Alec stayed silent, Andrew inquired further. “When did he first show you his mark?” Alec’s silence intrigued Andrew even further and the way Alec was twiddling his thumbs caused Andrew to lean closer. “Alec, c’mon. It can’t be more embarrassing then when Lorenzo showed me,” he added in an attempt to convince Alec to give him more information. Alec looked up at Andrew as if he was deciding what to say next.

“Magnus would kill me for telling you this, but fuck it!” Alec exclaimed. He leaned closer to Andrew, a small chuckle leaving his lips. “The first time we… Well, I kind of attacked Magnus when I was ready to have sex with him,” Alec said nonchalantly, earning a laugh from Andrew who attempted to stifle it with a sip of his drink. Alec rolled his eyes, leaning back against the booth. “When we were about to, you know, get more into it, he pulled away really quickly. And that’s when he showed me his eyes. He lost control and couldn’t hide his mark around me.” Alec sighed at the memory, leaning his head back onto the booth now, letting the memories and the alcohol overtake him as his eyes closed. Andrew grabbed at Alec’s phone once he realized the other man had passed out and dialed Magnus’ number. He heard the click as Magnus answered, but before he could speak, Andrew started.

“Magnus! Hey! It’s Andrew. Underhill. Andrew Underhill. You know, the Head of Security at the New York Institute? Well, I’m with Alec and he’s alright, he’s cool, but I think he’s had a liiiiiiittle too much to drink and he’s currently sleeping in our booth at Hunter’s Moon.” Andrew glanced over to make sure Alec was still sleeping and nodded firmly as if Magnus could see him. “He’s definitely sleeping, so I figured you should pick him up. I’m gonna walk back to the Institute,” he slurred a bit at the word which did not go unnoticed to Magnus. Andrew heard a subtle sigh behind the phone.

“Andrew, would you mind staying with Alec until I can get there? I wouldn’t want him to be alone…” Magnus added, a casual tone to his voice. Andrew nodded into the phone, laughing at himself when he realized Magnus couldn’t see him.

“I’ll wait right here…” He trailed off, letting his phone fall to the table as his eyes closed.

* * *

Andrew woke to the delicious smell of Lorenzo’s cologne. He couldn’t stop the smile that formed on his lips as he leaned into the warmth beside him.

“I didn’t call you,” Andrew slurred, his eyes struggling to open. “I called Magnus, I think.” Once he could open his eyes fully, he saw Alec draped around Magnus and laughed at the sight of the Inquisitor drunkenly attempting to flirt with his husband. Andrew turned his head, finally getting a glimpse of his boyfriend. He reached out a hand to run his fingers along the rich brown hair, twisting the ponytail in his grip. Lorenzo smiled, attempting to pull Andrew off of the booth only to be met with resistance.

“Andrew, I think it’s time we get you h-- Back to my house. Alright?” Andrew shrugged, letting his boyfriend bare his weight as he led him outside. Lorenzo moved them to the alley, lifting his hands to conjure a portal. Andrew noticed the small scales that shimmered across the warlocks hands and before he could think about it, he reached out and grabbed them. Lorenzo hissed in surprise, glamouring his mark immediately. Andrew groaned in frustration, shaking Lorenzo’s hand like that would make the scales appear again. Lorenzo let out a laugh which only increased Andrew’s frustration.

“Why do you always hide them? I like them! They’re… scaly,” Andrew explained lamely. Lorenzo sighed, conjuring a portal in front of them before reaching out and pulling Andrew through. Andrew collapsed onto the couch, sleep taking over immediately.

* * *

When Andrew awoke, his head was pounding and a wave of nausea washed over him. He reached towards the bedside table for his phone and saw a glass of water with a note underneath it. _Drink up._ It was signed with Lorenzo’s signature smiley face and Andrew immediately felt his tension fall away from his shoulders. Andrew shook his head with a chuckle and took a large gulp before leaning back against his pillow. He glanced at Lorenzo who was snoring softly in his sleep. With every twitch of his nose, a small wave of scales would expose itself. Andrew stared in admiration, letting his fingers ghost over Lorenzo’s cheek as they appeared. They disappeared when Lorenzo’s eyes opened slowly, a small smile on his lips.

“How are you feeling?” Lorenzo asked huskily, his voice scratchy with sleep. Andrew leaned down to place a small kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, savoring the softness he was lucky to wake up to each morning.

“The water helped,” Andrew said, brushing a strand of hair away from Lorenzo’s face. “I could do without the headache, but I guess I deserve it.” Lorenzo stroked his hand over Andrew’s forehead, a light orange glow emanating from his palm. Andrew felt the dull ache in his head disappear and sighed softly. “Thank you,” he whispered, taking Lorenzo’s hand in his own. Lorenzo sighed with him and closed his eyes. He pushed himself up slightly so he was leaning back against the headboard. He glanced at Andrew and the other man caught the look of concern in his eyes. At Andrew’s inquisitive eyebrow raise, Lorenzo sighed again.

“You said something last night…” Andrew closed his eyes, audibly gulping as he was hoping Lorenzo wouldn’t bring it up.

“I know and I’m sorry. I know you’re insecure about your mark and I shouldn’t push you but Alec was being so drunkenly honest and…” All of a sudden, Lorenzo placed a hand over Andrew’s mouth, effectively cutting him off.

“I’m not trying to keep it away from you. Yes, I’m insecure about them, but I don’t make a point to hide them from you only.” Andrew nodded his understanding, leaning his head onto Lorenzo’s shoulder. “Out of curiosity, what was Alec honest with you about?” Andrew wasn’t one to blush, but as he thought back to last night and the jealousy that surged through him when Alec spoke about Magnus’ eyes, he couldn’t help it. When Lorenzo glanced down at him, he seemed surprised by the redness on Andrew’s cheeks.

“I don’t know if I should tell you. He was really drunk, Ren…” Andrew trailed off at the stern look on Lorenzo’s face. Rolling his eyes, he shoved his face into Lorenzo’s chest before mumbling. “The only reason Alec knows about Magnus’ mark is because he lost control when they… You know… For the first time.” He felt Lorenzo’s laughter before he heard it so he pulled his head off his chest and stared at his boyfriend. “Why is that funny?” Andrew asked, a bit offended at the laughter. He had thought it was cute and romantic, but he guessed they had different standards of romance.

“You’re jealous,” Lorenzo said through his laughter. He attempted to pull Andrew closer to him but Andrew resisted, holding his arms out to keep Lorenzo far away.

“I am not!” Andrew yelled, but even he could hear the lie in his voice. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the headboard while he waited for Lorenzo’s laughter to end. When that finally happened, Lorenzo turned onto his side, reaching out to grab Andrew’s hand. Apparently he sensed the little bit of annoyance radiating from Andrew, because he sighed and placed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand

“My warlock mark is easier to hide, Andrew. You know that cliched phrase ‘the eyes are the windows to the soul’?” Andrew nodded, still not looking at Lorenzo. “Warlocks with marked eyes have a harder time controlling their mark. Our eyes are connected to our souls which our magic is controlled by. Does that make sense?” Lorenzo asked. Andrew nodded again, squeezing his hand to try and convey he was listening and understood. “I am lucky that mine only requires minimum concentration in order to glamour. That’s why I’m glamoured even when I’m sleeping.” Lorenzo raised a fisted hand to Andrew’s chin, nudging it up so he could look into Andrew’s eyes. “Even with my simple glamour, I find it so hard to control myself around you, Andrew. I’ve never felt as comfortable in my scales as I have with you. I need you to know that,” Lorenzo said softly, his voice quivering with emotion. Andrew sighed, his heart pulsing quicky at the declaration.

“I never doubted that, Ren. I’m sorry you thought I did. I just… I know I didn’t exactly react well when you showed me your mark and there’s a part of me that feels incredibly guilty. I love your scales. I love how they look, what they represent, and most importantly, I love that they are uniquely yours,” Andrew said seriously, moving his hands to cup Lorenzo’s face. “I love _you_ , Lorenzo,” he admitted, searching Lorenzo’s eyes for any sign of panic and attempting to mask his own.

What he got instead was a wave of scales appearing over every visible inch of Lorenzo’s body. Andrew had witnessed the scales before, but something about this moment made his forget every other time. Andrew gasped softly, pulling back to take in the sight before him. The scales were a soft yellow color and Andrew could have sworn they were illuminating everything around them. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and slid a hand over Lorenzo’s chest, gasping audibly at the smooth texture. He slid his hand gently down to Lorenzo’s stomach, his breathing heavier as he took in one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. When he glanced back up to meet Lorenzo’s eyes, they were both smiling as widely as they possibly could. Andrew leaned forward and rested his forehead against Lorenzo’s, his eyes unable to close as he wanted to keep Lorenzo’s beautiful scales in view. He chuckled softly, placing a soft kiss to Lorenzo’s lips.

“If I knew telling you how I felt would get this kind of reaction, I might have done it a while ago,” Andrew joked, wrapping his arms around Lorenzo. He gasped again as their naked chests met, the scales tickling his skin lightly. This made Andrew hold him even tighter. Lorenzo kissed his head, running one hand through Andrew’s hair and tugging it softly, urging Andrew to look at him.

“I love you, too,” Lorenzo said simply. They kissed again, soft lips meeting for what felt like the first time. Andrew’s hands floated over every inch of scaled skin, basking in the sensation. He loved every aspect of Lorenzo. His glowing smile, his incredible personality, his magical skill. The way he cared for his friends and even those who didn’t deserve his love. Now, he could appreciate the love that flowed through both of them and hold it tight as long as he wanted. He held a little tighter to Lorenzo that morning and if he noticed, he didn’t say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite things I've written lately. So I hope you loved it as much as I did!  
> As always, feel free to scream at me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/), leave kudos if you like it and comments make me smile.  
> 


End file.
